Fall From Grace, A Oneshot from When does it
by Kristin Elizabeth
Summary: A one-shot delving into the mind of Jasper James, the fallen King of California. Written from Jasper's POV when he is paraded in front of Fangtasia's patrons, and Sookie. Takes place during CH 20 of "When does it get easier"


_I have never written in third person; though I've read a lot, so I thought I would give you an inside look into the mind of Jasper Price, and let him tell you what he's been thinking. Many of you have let me know you can't help but like Jasper, and well, I like him too. So I decided to get to know him better myself. The following __**one shot**__ takes place at Fangtasia and starts about the time that Sookie enters the bar in Chapter 20. If you haven't read __**"When does it get easier to be me" this will probably not make a lot of sense…fyi.**_

**Fall From Grace**

**A one-shot from Chapter 20 of**_** "When does it get easier to be me?"**_

Jasper knew he was in for a unique brand of torture when she presented him with the black g string, and black studded collar; complete with matching leash.

"Put them on and stand in front of me. Now!" Pam commanded, her voice oozing with pleasure; her fangs protruding like needles.

Yes, he knew that he wasn't going to enjoy whatever they had in store for him. He also knew that kidnapping Sookie had been a mistake that Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 had taken personally. How could he have known that Eric wanted Sookie?

Jasper was the greedy King of California after all, with a passion for power and a reputation for corruption. He rarely took the time to delve into the inner workings of the leaders of other states. Why would he? Well, he wished that he had now. He wished he had known just how much Sookie meant to the vampires of Area 5. _Had_ he known, he might have chosen another method of getting the information he desired.

Then again, meeting Sookie in person after he had her kidnapped from his limo had been the single best moment of his life that he could recall in at least the last 500 years. Sure, she was human, and in Jasper's 800 years as a vampire, he had determined that he was indeed above the mortal race in nearly every way. But Sookie Stackhouse, well, she was something else entirely. He couldn't narrow it down to one thing; he just knew that he had a laundry list in his head of the reasons he wanted her.

And here he was, in her home state, in a vampire bar in Shreveport, having been banned from California, the state he had ruled as vampire king until just last night.

He sensed Sookie as soon as she walked into Fangtasia's doors. While his normal glamoring techniques hadn't worked on the telepath in California, he _was_ able to read her clearly, and climbed inside her head easier than any human he'd ever met. He wasn't sure why that was. Was it because she could read human minds? Maybe her brain worked differently than other mortals.

All vampires had some sort of unique talent, _something,_ they were good at. Jasper could communicate with a human without so much as being in the same room with them. He _certainly_ had no problem seducing Sookie last night. He could still smell her, still taste her. She was incredible for his senses, and she had made him feel more alive than he had in centuries.

Sookie woke thinking it was an all-too-real dream; she had no clue that it had been as real as her own flesh or the air she breathed. He had only met one other vampire in his long life that could do that, Pierre Langworthy, and he had died in battle more than 300 years ago. It was similar to being able to glamour someone, but it was more than that. Jasper could delve into a mind, trap it, and pour whatever emotion or words he was thinking into that person, and will them to obey, conform, and feel. He did it with Sookie that night in his wherehouse. And he would do it again tonight when he saw her…he would speak to her in her mind.

He wouldn't contact her just yet. Jasper knew that in a few moments he would be paraded in front of the crowded bar like the shamed captive he was, paying fealty to a new master.

"You'll call me Mistress Pam," Pam said, taking the tip of her right index finger and poking him in the chin with a sharpened nail to command him to meet her gaze. "I won't have you disobeying me tonight Jasper. You'll do as I say," she snickered, with a devilish, half cocked smile. "And you'll _fucking_ like it."

Pam _was_ beautiful. He'd give her that, but he'd never admit out loud that she scared the shit out of him. He'd never met a woman, human, or vampire that had made him feel both terrified for his undead life and turned on, simultaneously. Half of him wanted to run from her, while the other half wanted to fuck her for all she was worth. He knew she was in the dominant position tonight, and that he'd better damn well do as she told him to. He was also fairly certain that sex _was_ on the agenda. And he couldn't completely deny his own arousal at the thought.

"Yes…" he said with his head bowed in shame, his voice raspy.

"Yes what, fledgling?"

"Yes, Mistress Pam."

"That's better." She said, a satisfying grin exposing her fangs once again. "Now, get that on, and follow me."

He did exactly as she told him to, removing his shoes, his pants, his briefs, and his shirt, and replacing them with the mere piece of cloth Pam had provided. Never in his life had Jasper donned a g string, and he hoped he never would again. He fastened the collar around his neck, making sure he'd have enough space to shove a finger through if things got too rough. Though breathing wasn't a regular part of his life, he still felt insecure having something wrapped so tightly around his esophagus.

As he followed Pam through the hallway from Eric's office to the bar, he tried to clear his head. This part wasn't going to be pleasurable for him, donning this ridiculous getup in front of a crowded room. Jasper knew their intention was to humiliate him. But he was actually too preoccupied with the thought of seeing Sookie again to be as embarrassed as they had hoped he'd be.

"Stand up and show them how disgraceful you are Jasper," Pam said as she pulled the leash tightly, wrapping it several times around her fist, and leading him to the raised platform in the front of the room, opposite the bar. Jasper knew Sookie was close, and now, she was all he could think of. Not the crowd snickering at him. Not Pam pulling on the leash. Just her.

Sookie was a vision when he finally saw her standing in the back of the crowded bar, wearing a strapless black and blue floral print dress that hugged every curve of her body. He didn't know a thing about her beauty when he chose her, and was floored the first time they met. He still felt bad for keeping her tied up for so long, but at the time he had decided that he couldn't lose her. Yet he ended up losing her anyway, and so much more.

At that moment, he wished every other body in the room would vanish but the two of them.

She was standing in between Eric and the one she called her boyfriend, Bill. She looked upset, and Jasper could see that she was trying to leave the bar. He decided it was time to get her attention, the best way he knew how. He entered her mind.

Sookie snapped her head in his direction immediately making eye contact with him, a split second before his words poured into her head. "_…don't leave…this looks worse than it is…I'd have done anything to see you again…," _he said.

She looked as stunned as if she had just had the air sucked out of her. He hoped he didn't startle her too much, but it may have been his only opportunity to make contact with her. He assumed he would be indisposed at Pam's hands for an indefinite amount of time after this. She had certainly hinted at that earlier.

He saw the two vampires holding her up from falling; they looked as confused as she did. Now she _was_ leaving, so he shot her parting words. _"We __**will**__ be together…soon."_ He hoped to hell he was right.

_**I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters; I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel. ***Jasper was my own sick creation.**_


End file.
